fanlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlings
The Moonlings are a sapient, ink-producing race that descend from the Moon Jellyfish. They are created by Luka. Biology Moonlings descend from a group of Moon Jellyfish that were genetically modified to have ink sacs, who were born not long before humanity met their watery grave.Over time, they evolved to become what they are today, the Moonlings. A Moonling's eyes are not connected by a mask of any sort, but it still is present, like in Octolings. However, their masks are a pastel hue that matches their eye color. Their hair typically consists of many, small, bioluminescent tentacles, making it easier to style, and a bell on their cranium with a glowing marking on the very top that is shaped somewhat like a four-leaf clover. The bell is translucent, and the tentacles are too, but to a lesser degree. A Moonling's movements are very fluid. in a way that is almost mesmerizing. The Moonlings use this to their advantage in battles, much to the chagrin of their competitors. Moonlings also do not immediately dissolve in water. They also have a somewhat poisonous bite that will cause irritation in the area where bitten, but nothing else too severe. Their ears are very haphazardly shaped, and while they retain the basic shape of an Inkling's ears, there are many creases and folds. Their ears fade from the opaque color of their skin color to the translucent color of their tentacles. Personality They, unlike what their appearance seems to show, like playing dirty. They're really intelligent, and seem to always find ways to break the rules of Turf War. (One example is stealing an enemy's weapon, and using it to expand a sponge, allowing them to advance into enemy turf further.) They love high-end designer clothes, and can often be seen wearing the gear of Obsidia and Radiens. Recently though, Atolla has become all the rage with the Moonlings. Most of them like using Splatlings, because of their generally great turf coverage and their incredible attack power. They love almost all genres of music, from the synth-loaded tracks of Octoprism to a recently formed rap trio called Slug Life. (Slug Life may or may not recieve an Inkidols page.) The sleep schedule they have varies from individual to individual. Most prefer the night life, but some like the daytime more. History/Culture The Moonlings, like the Reeflings, have a shared history with the Inklings. They are well known for their many clever inventions, and they are pioneers of the weapon industry, Many up-and-coming weapon brands are headed by Moonlings, and a completely new sub-weapon has been released by the company Epipelagia, the Spray Bomb. It is a bomb that can be both thrown, with the same damage output of a Splat Bomb but the radius of a Burst Bomb, or used like a main weapon, which is weak, but great for painting turf. The bomb takes one second to explode if thrown, and it takes about 3 seconds for the bomb to expire in spray mode. Once the bomb expires, it will emit a small explosion identical to that of the burst bomb. Relationships with other Species Inklings, Octolings (Playable,) Reeflings The Moonlings often are the thorn in their side in turf war, but they still like to be around them. Harelings The Moonlings think the Harelings are weird, but they still enjoy their company a lot. Fishlings The two don't really get along very well due to the Moonling's unfair strategies. Chitonlings The Moonlings see them as a group of people who they can always talk to about their feelings. Draculings Most of the Moonlings are pretty friendly with the Draculings because of their shared love of the nightime. Nautilings The Moonlings find them somewhat irritating because of their tendency to get scared easily,.but still like them. Bunnylings They can't stand how adorable the Bunnylings are, and are infatuated with them. Sheetlings Their easygoing nature has made them very compatible with the Moonlings. Makoids The Moonlings absolutely hate the Makoids. Period. They love eating shark fin soup solely because of their hatred towards the mutant shark pirates Pinnipeds The Moonlings love the culture the Pinnipeds have, but still are somewhat afraid of them. Salmonids The Moonlings are afraid of being eaten, so they steer clear of all salmon-based activites. Trivia None for now... Category:Characters Category:Non-mollusk